


feelings

by c_3_3_m



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Human, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_3_3_m/pseuds/c_3_3_m
Summary: Do you know how this feels? You've felt before it before... right?





	feelings

You know what I mean right...

you know that feeling when your about to do something crazy but your still going to go through with it... not like I had much of a choice but you know... you freeze

just for those few moments in space and time, ...

you think of your past, your life, your loved ones on earth and just for those few seconds, you think of all the things that could go wrong.

How it might it all turn _horibbly_ , **morbidly**... **_wrong_** _._

but then it dawns on you...you wouldn't have it any other way...how could you...how would you in this culture of subtle extremes, on this planet. You would never take any of the other options that are..well were... available to you....(you start to go down hill again)...by this point your palms are getting sweaty and your geting a bit dizzy,

before one single thought come into your head.

What if it does work out?

Of course the evaluations are different for everyone but you've spent countless hours preparing FOR THIS MOMENT. Of course, your much more likely to pass than not... Imagine the good you could do for your family back on earth. You continue to psyche your self up until you hear a sound, vibrating your arms and legs.

..kinda strange, really... why they pick that one?

...not what you were expecting but regardless you take a deep breath, you say to your self with **utter reverance,**

_YOU HAVE THIS_

 _.._ with that ever reassuring string of words...you take what might be your last steps forward as a free human being... _free_..do I even know what that freedom is...am I..(you feel yourself losing focus...again...) I'll have to think of that another time when things are calmer, more stable, less...errr..life threatening...a bright light apears, you feel this intense warming sensation spread thoughout your chest and you enter...

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some thoughts I had, just felt like writing, let me know if you want more :)


End file.
